


Toothpaste

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has long buried emotional scars, one in which Regina manages to hit over something as stupid as toothpaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I totally saw a post on tumblr listing things Emma and Regina would fight about and toothpaste was one of them!! So here is a slightly angsty, but mainly fluffy fic to come out of that! :)

“God Emma,” Regina huffed snatching the tooth paste from the infuriating woman’s hands. “Squeeze from the bottom,” said Regina as she began to demonstrate like she was teaching a child, “how many times?” Though as she handed the tooth paste back, Emma simply hummed before doing exactly as she had been told then brushed her teeth in silence.

Emma leant a hand on the side, keeping her eyes low and the only sound was that of the brushing against Emma’s teeth. Regina sighed, wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist then leant her forehead to a usually inviting shoulder. Emma stiffened but Regina pulled her closer in response. “I’m sorry,” she muttered then twisted her head pressing her cheek to Emma’s shoulder to see wide green eyes staring at her through the mirror.

They stayed locked. Regina’s stomach twisted the longer she stared. She didn’t want to break the silence and she most certainly didn’t want to break everything they’d built between them. The hand around Emma’s waist snaked up under her tank top and she began rubbing soft circles over Emma’s back until those eyes were softening.

Emma leant forwards to discard the toothpaste into the sink before standing, throwing her toothbrush in the pot, wiping her mouth then walking off without another word. Regina took a deep breath, knowing she’d screwed up over something as little as toothpaste. They’d been working together, growing as people and Regina had known. The little things which had Emma feeling like she was spiralling only to land somewhere knew and unfamiliar.

Until she was chucked out and left with another family who didn’t want her.

Scars were funny like that. Emma never had a problem fighting with Regina after they’d first met, but now she was vulnerable to another person treating her like she was less than nothing.

Regina leant over the sink after turning on the tap then felt the cool water splash over her face. Her chest heaved deeply before she was turning then returning to the room. She smiled softly as Emma looked up to her from where she was sitting on the bed, hands twiddling in her lap.

“Hey,” Regina soothed walking closer then crouching in front of Emma, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” She placed warm hands on Emma’s thighs then waited until their gazes met. Each thumb was brushing gently beneath Emma’s shorts over her soft skin.

When Emma finally looked to her she had a blank face, “I know. But could you-”

She looked down again, so Regina placed a gentle finger below Emma’s chin until she was looking into glistening green eyes. “Tell me.”

Emma sighed. “Don’t yell at me like that over stupid stuff. I told you, I…”

Regina sat next to Emma on the bed then slid a hand into Emma’s before leaning against her side. “I’m never leaving you,” she whispered. “You’re not replaceable Emma.”

Emma turned her head as Regina sat then she was leaning forwards until lips were brushing softly. They pecked each other’s lips a few times until Emma was pulling back and when their eyes met they were pooling with unspoken feelings rather than past hurt.

“Emma,” Regina chuckled, “I don’t care how you use the toothpaste, as long as you’re here.”

The smile Regina had grown to love was spreading more and more until her own mirrored it. Emma shook her head slightly, “I’ll try to remember, okay? I guess I was being stupid.”

Regina squeezed the hand still holding Emma’s then shook her head. “You feel however you need to Emma. It’s never stupid.” Regina opened her arms, “come here.”

Emma sighed then was quick to shuffle closer before falling into open arms. Two pairs of eyes squeezed shut feeling bodies press together. “Your smile is my favourite thing in the world,” Regina breathed.

“Oh really?” Emma sat then wiggled her eyebrows which had Regina smirking. She was leaning in again but this time their kiss was full and passionate and held many more promises. Once they parted Emma slipped a hand under Regina’s shirt then pressed it to her stomach. “I’m sure I can think of something else.”

Emma moved then straddled Regina’s lap, keeping her hand on Regina’s stomach. She brought their lips together kissing her soundly. “This is at least my second favourite thing,” Emma muttered their lips brushing as she spoke.

When Regina remained silent wondering what on earth Emma was talking about, she chuckled before whispering, “nothing beats bear claws.”

Regina bit her lip to hold in a smirk before grabbing a hold of Emma waist then spinning her until she bounced backwards on the bed. Emma lifted her head then raised a brow at Regina who had crawled then straddled Emma’s legs pressing both hands at the top of her thighs. “So you don’t want an orgasm then?”

Emma chuckled, “I don’t want one.”

The smirk Regina had been supressing spread easily then she leant forwards. “Really?” she whispered hovering her lips just above Emma’s tempting lips.

Emma snaked her hand until she was lightly pushing on Regina’s neck. “I want at least three, maybe more,” she challenged then crashed their lips together with a moan as she wrapped both legs around Regina’s body.

Regina couldn’t help but smile into the kiss having every intention of kissing and touching her girlfriend until she was a withering mess beneath her, not stopping until they were in a mangled heap, satisfied and sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.


End file.
